The results of measurements of ionic and gating currents in the membrane of the squid giant axon treated with pronase to remove inactivation were analysed and a report was given at the Biophysical Society Meeting in l983. A manuscript of these results has been submitted. We are continuing the study of the effects of increased outside osmolarity. The results are impressive and we feel that they are due to improvement in the uniformity of the spatial control of the voltage clamp resulting from expansion of the space between the membrane of the axon and that of the Schwann cell. In l983 we were able to record sodium current fluctuations with good bandwidth using the cut-open axon and to extract functional channels and incorporate them into bilayers. This work will continue.